dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
Quests and Missions Quests and missions can be completed to earn large amounts of experience, gold coins, and gems. Some missions and quests may even reward other items such as magic ingredients, decortaions, or eggs. Quests are available at the start of the game and help the player progress by giving hints or encourage certain actions/purchases to help obtain new dragons and buildings. Quests usually give large amounts of experience. Missions are a new feature. Similar to quests, missions enocurage the player to do certain actions, however missions usually encourage more social or care-taking tasks such as working for friends, feeding dragons, or playing mini-games. Quests Missions Missions can be divided into two different categories; 24 hour missions and weekly missions. 24 hour missions are simple 5 missions that reward the player with gems. These 5 missions can include such things as: *Use the rain alter 3 times *Accumulate 250 points in flappy dragon *Play melody chacha 3 times *Catch 60 fish *Open the Treasure Chest 10 times Each mission will reward the player with gems and completing all 5 missions in one day will reward the player with even more gems. The mission progress will reset the next day allowing the missions to be completed again for the same gem reward. Weekly missions consist of 7 missions; 6 daily missions and one open mission. These missions can vary from working at certain buildings, buying decorations, winking players, and much more. At the start of the week, a set of 7 missions will be displayed. 6 of the missions are unlocked each day Monday-Saturday and re-locked the next day. The player must complete the first mission on Monday, or the mission will be locked (starting on Tuesday) and can only be completed using gems, and so on for all the other days up until Saturday. There is no daily mission on Sunday. The open mission is a much harder mission, but can be progressed on throughout the week and finished on any day, but can not be completed using gems if the player is unable to complete it in time. Weekly missions and rewards will be different for smaller players (under level 30) and bigger players (over level 30). The weekly mission also gives a story line explained what happened to all the dragons and the fight between Mina and Rina. Weekly missions also bring special shy's and characters to the island who will walk around and explore for that week. But best of all, weekly missions give great rewards, usually large amounts of gems, mystery eggs, and rare dragons. Weekly missions are currently unavailable. Dragon Quests Dragon quests are unlocked once a player breeds one of the Questing Dragons. The quests are unlocked as the player breeds the different star-ranks of the dragons. To unlock the first quest, the player must breed the 1 star dragon, to unlock the second quest, the player must breed the 2 star dragon, and so on. Completing all the quests will reward the player with a Cintamani and a statue of that dragon. Emperor Special Quests One for each star level of Emperor: # Accept 30 cares of your Cherry trees. # Complete 20 Magic Shows - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Offer to work at 20 Flower Shops of friends. # Offer to work at 20 Gem Processing Shops of friends - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and an Emperor Statue Empress Special Quests One for each star level of Empress: # Offer to work at 20 Gold Mines of friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Breed five Sunset Empress dragons or higher (You need one of the breeding pair to be a Empress Dragon. eg Empress + Tree will work) - Completion Bonus 1250 Gold 1500 Exp # Offer to work at 20 Perfume Shops of friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1500 Exp # Plant 100 Tomatoes - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and an Empress Statue Angel Special Quests One for each star level of Angel: # Offer to work at 10 Light Temples of friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Give 10 Blessings to friends # Offer to work at 10 Shadow Temples of friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold # Use Magic on 10 Dragons or Animals - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and an Angel Statue Pegasus Special Quests One for each star level of Pegasus: # Offer to work at 15 Barns of friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Harvest 50 Grapes # Breed Earth Element Dragons 10 times # Offer to work at 20 Observatories of friends - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Pegasus Statue Winter Tree Special Quests One for each star level of Winter Tree: # Harvest 50 Pumpkins - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Harvest 100 Pumpkins - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Offer 20 works at Bakery - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Offer 20 works at Cafe - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Winter Tree Statue Lucky Bag Special Quests One for each star level of Lucky Bag: # Catch 300 Fishes - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Send 100 chats to Friends - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Offer 30 works at Fortunetellers Shop - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Harvest 30 Magical Paprika - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Lucky Bag Statue Candy Special Quests One for each star level of Candy: # Offer 20 works at Chocolate Fondue Shop - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Offer 100 works at Flower Shop - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Offer 30 works at Gold Mine - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Offer 20 works at Bag Shop - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Candy Statue Tulip Special Quests One for each star level of Tulip: # Offer 100 works at Friends Island - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Breed 4 star Empress Dragon 5 times - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Breed 4 star Emperor Dragon 5 times - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Cheer magic Show 5 times - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Tulip Statue Foggy Special Quests One for each star level of Foggy: # Use Rain Altar 10 times - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Harvest Raspberry 50 times - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Harvest Magical Paprika 20 times - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Harvest Magical Blueberry 20 times - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Foggy Statue Genie Special Quests One for each star level of Genie: # Make 10 Low Class Genie Birth recipe - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1000 Exp # Play Melody Chacha 70 times - Completion Bonus 1000 Gold 1250 Exp # Request 30 works at Squeaky Balloon Shop - Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp # Help with adoption 50 times (your own adoptions count, not just helping friend)- Completion Bonus 1500 Gold 1500 Exp Completion Bonus for all 4 Sub-Quests: A Cintamani Stone and a Genie Statue Caveats Often the quest targets will be a bit obscure and you may need to try out a few things to actually complete them. This holds especially true for the quests to breed certain dragons. Often the quest will say to breed a XYZ dragon, but will only complete if you get a one-star XYZ dragon by breeding yourself. 2 or higher stars will not be honored, nor will dragons gotten from the shop or by magic. If the quest does not complete even though the text does not require you to get an egg, assume the translator forgot to specify this and breed an egg of the appropriate level (one star if not mentioned). Other notoriously obscure quests are the quests to care or accept care for trees. If an Apple tree is asked for, most of the time, a Best Apple Tree or Golden Apple Tree will NOT do. You do need to accept the care before the tree completes it's cycle. It will not count if your friends come and care and you haven't accepted in time. The translations of the original Korean into local languages can at times be a tad... difficult to understand. If you find you do not understand the text of a mission, it can be helpful to switch to any other language that you are capable of reading, and checking what the translation there says. Trivia *The weekly missions suggest that an evil wizard (not Mina) played a part in turning all the dragons to stone. *The weekly missions show that Rina loves and misses her sister, Mina, and doesn't seem to hold resentment towards her for turning all the dragons to stone. *For one week, Mina visted the island for the weekly missions. *The next week Rina visited the island *Dragon quests show that the dragons are able to talk and are very friendly with the shys, even protecting and taking care of them. Category:Guide